


Трахни меня уже наконец

by Lana_red



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_red/pseuds/Lana_red
Summary: После воскрешения Питера Тони стал носиться с ним как с хрустальным, чрезмерно нежничать, бояться причинить ему боль. А Питер... Питер просто любит грубый секс.





	Трахни меня уже наконец

**Author's Note:**

> Написано до просмотра Эндгейма и без учета каких-либо событий оттуда.  
> Спасибо группе MAN'S TEARS за охренительные песни по старкеру, а также Dyma_Dymka за подливание бензина в мой фандомный костер.

— Питер, мой милый мальчик, как же я люблю тебя, — горячечно шептал Тони, нежно, едва ощутимо целуя его везде, куда мог дотянуться, — в губы, щеки, периодически спускаясь по шее и груди до пупка и возвращаясь обратно. — Не бросай меня больше никогда, я не выдержу, не смогу жить без тебя, ты самое ценное, что у меня есть.

Питер хотел было нетерпеливо застонать и прервать сопливые излияния ставшего в последнее время слишком романтичным бойфренда каким-нибудь совершенно не романтичным комментарием вроде «Заткнись и трахни меня уже наконец», но его глаза так отчаянно пылали любовью, а на лице было такое незамутненное счастье, что Питер просто не смог все это разрушить.

— Ты такой красивый, малыш, обожаю твою нежную кожу, твои вечно растрепанные волосы и то, как ты дрожишь под моими прикосновениями, — похоже, Тони окончательно снесло башню, и он продолжал шептать всякие нежности куда-то ему в шею. — Питти, котенок, ты лучшее, что случалось со мной за всю жизнь, не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал. Клянусь, я больше никогда не причиню тебе боли, никогда тебя не обижу…

У «котенка» стояло уже будь здоров, и с каждой минутой терпеть все эти сопливые бредни получалось все хуже и хуже. Разумеется, он любил Тони и был вне себя от счастья, когда после его возвращения из небытия тот стал таким внимательным и заботливым. Было безумно приятно услышать от раньше вечно хмурого и молчаливого мистера Старка — да, вслух Питер уже приучился обращаться к нему по имени, но мысленно иногда по-прежнему называл своего любовника мистером Старком — все эти заверения в неземной любви, обещания выполнить любое его желание и всегда быть рядом.

После победы над Таносом и воскрешения всех, кого тот уничтожил одним лишь щелчком пальцев, Тони будто переклинило на Питере. Да, он и раньше прямо-таки был помешан на своем подопечном, вечно за ним следил и старался контролировать, но происходящее в последний месяц нельзя было назвать иначе как самым настоящим сумасшествием. Он старался проводить с ним как можно больше времени, иногда даже пренебрегая своими обязанностями в качестве Железного Человека, все чаще отправляя на миссии усовершенствованные костюмы. И не просто проводить вместе время, заниматься разработками, испытаниями новых костюмов, начинать совместные проекты, нет, гребаного Тони Старка потянуло на нежность и романтику. Бесконечные походы в кино с выкупом целого зала на сопливые мелодрамы, на которые прежде его невозможно было затащить с собаками, романтические ужины при свечах, а еще многочисленные подарки, но не такие, как раньше — старкфон новой модели, автомобиль с автоматическим управлением, новая примочка для костюма Паука, — а всякая бесполезная белиберда: цветы, конфеты, игрушки… Питер окончательно понял, что с Тони явно не все в порядке, когда тот вручил ему огромного плюшевого медведя ростом в несколько Питеров. Пятница любезно пояснила, что с ним уже случалось такое однажды, когда он пытался отойти от дел, уйти из Мстителей, отказаться от костюма Железного Человека, переломить себя и посвятить жизнь одной лишь Пеппер. Похожий медведь, разумеется, предназначался ей же. Впрочем, по словам Пятницы, в прошлый раз Тони надолго не хватило. Одной небольшой встряски от бандита, напавшего на их с Пеппер особняк, оказалось достаточно, чтобы осознать, насколько ему не подходит вся эта семейная чепуха.

И ладно романтика, Питер вполне мог бы с ней смириться, ему нравилось находиться рядом с мистером Старком при любых обстоятельствах — что на совместной миссии, что на ужине у Мэй, что в мастерской, что на дурацком романтическом свидании на крыше. Основная проблема заключалась в сексе. После возвращения Питера с того света они им по сути и не занимались — называть эту медленную пытку, эти мучительно нежные занятия любовью сексом язык не поднимался. 

Питер с ностальгией и сожалением вспоминал, как горячо, страстно и правильно им было раньше. Как Тони мог взять его прямо у них с Мэй дома с самой Мэй на кухне, вколачиваясь в него быстро и грубо и зажимая ему рот рукой, чтобы ничем их не выдать. Как они не могли дотерпеть до Базы Мстителей и зачастую трахались в самых необычных местах — в примерочной магазина брендовой одежды, на капоте нового навороченного автомобиля, в ближайшей безлюдной подворотне. Впрочем, и на самой Базе они не обошли вниманием ни один из самых укромных уголков. Питер до сих пор с содроганием вспоминал, как однажды они чрезмерно увлеклись в лаборатории, в опасной близости от стола с реактивами, в результате чего он чуть не сжег себе руку до мяса кислотой. И со смехом — как Кэп чуть не застукал их прямо на кухонном столе. Они тогда еле успели отстраниться друг от друга и судорожно натянуть полуспущенные у обоих штаны. Питер до сих пор не знал, правда ли Роджерс не понял тогда, чем они там занимались, или же проявил редкую для себя тактичность.

Чаще всего после их страсти на теле у Питера оставалось множество синяков, засосов, царапин, следов от укусов, и иногда он даже жалел об ускоренной регенерации. Ему нравилось ощущать, что он принадлежит Тони Старку, что тот таким образом помечает его раз за разом, заявляет свои на него права, делает любимого Паучка своим. Впрочем, ему доставляли удовольствие не только эти следы, а и сам процесс их получения. Чего греха таить, Питер любил грубый секс. Они с Тони оба любили делать это жестко, с минимальным количеством смазки и совсем уж символичной растяжкой, с искусанными в кровь губами и прокушенными шеями, с расцарапанными спинами — и другими частями тела, до которых успели дотянуться. Питер просто обожал, когда мистер Старк стискивал его бедра до сладкой боли, жестко насаживая на себя и при этом хватая за волосы и резко втягивая в страстный поцелуй. Конечно, иногда в их постели находилось место и нежности. Было приятно поваляться в обнимку после бурного секса, когда сил уже ни на что не оставалось, а спать еще не хотелось. Хотя такая возможность выдавалась крайне редко: они оба — особенно мистер Старк — были невероятно занятыми людьми, да и страсть, как правило, заставала их в таких местах, откуда надо было бы побыстрее убраться, а не разлеживаться в обнимку.

В любом случае все перечисленное заводило Питера куда больше, чем происходившее сейчас. Они тискались уже минут двадцать, но Тони — тот самый Тони, который раньше никогда не упускал своего! — даже не добрался до его нижнего белья, а лишь целовал его и в каком-то бреду шептал всякую ерунду о том, какое же совершенство его сладкий мальчик и что он никому его не отдаст.

— Все в порядке, малыш? — вероятно, Питер слишком замечтался об их прошлых отношениях, заставив и без того вечно волнующегося за него Тони переживать еще сильнее.

— Будет в порядке, когда ты меня разденешь, — он постарался улыбнуться максимально соблазнительно, закусив при этом губу и стрельнув глазами вниз.

— Да-да, конечно, милый, — Тони отстранился и аккуратно стащил с него трусы, при этом не спеша приступать к активным действиям и снова заглядывая Питеру в глаза. — Можно я прикоснусь к тебе?

Питер с неимоверным усилием удержался от картинного жеста с прикладыванием руки ко лбу и молча кивнул. В последнее время Тони как будто стал считать Питера хрустальным: обращался с ним максимально осторожно, не торопился и не делал ничего, на что не получил активного согласия. В первые дни Питер тащился от настолько бережного отношения, которого раньше ему не всегда хватало, но уже спустя неделю взвыл волком. 

Он нуждался в страсти, грубости, ему хотелось чувствовать себя желанным любовником, а не фарфоровой куклой, которая может разбиться от неосторожного движения. Питеру нравилось, когда Тони так забывался в стремлении доставить ему удовольствие, что забывал о себе, но еще кайфовее было ощущать того же Тони озверевшим от похоти. Как-то раз, когда они выслеживали одного из оставшихся агентов «Гидры» и времени на перепих не было от слова совсем, Питер довел его своими заигрываниями и случайными прикосновениями до того, что тот просто открыл костюм спереди, задрал его маску, поставил на колени, засадил на всю длину и сразу же начал иметь в рот, даже не дав привыкнуть, при этом крепко держа за затылок и приговаривая: «Доигрался, мелкий гаденыш». Он сам тогда дико перевозбудился от такого обращения, но прямо на моменте, когда Тони кончал глубоко ему в глотку, со склада выбежал тот парень, которого они караулили, и погоню так и пришлось вести — с членом, едва ли не разрывающим костюм, с припухшими губами и горящими глазами (благо что под маской ничего не было видно).

Сейчас же от того Тони не осталось и следа. Казалось, теперь его заменила лишь бледная копия. Старк меньше шутил, былая самоуверенность будто канула в Лету, зато нежность и забота теперь хлестали через край. Порой Питеру казалось, что все это осталось в прошлой жизни — а возможно, так оно и было. Конечно же, он по-прежнему любил этого человека и хотел провести с ним всю свою жизнь (он верил, что уж с их-то технологиями Тони проживет еще долго), но в то же время он безумно скучал по тому Тони Старку, который растворился в небытии после событий на Титане. По тому Тони Старку, который при попытке вить из себя веревки мог просто отрезать: «Нет, потому что я так сказал».

Понимая, что если он продолжит мечтать о несбыточном, то попросту расплачется, Питер быстро стащил с него домашние штаны вместе с бельем и, не давая Старку даже шанса возразить, сразу же закинул левую ногу ему на плечо, одновременно с этим накрыв его руку, нерешительно гладившую его бедро, своей, плавно перемещая ее туда, где она была так нужна.

— Тони, я так хочу тебя, — прошептал он. — Хочу тебя внутри, возьми меня, — прошлый Тони начинал смеяться, стоило Питеру произнести подобную банальность, его же новая версия лишь тяжелее задышала и потянулась за почти закончившимся тюбиком смазки. Что ж, хоть какие-то плюсы были в такой разительной перемене его любимого: можно было совершенно не следить за языком. Не то чтобы раньше Паучок был способен сдерживать слова в присутствии Тони Старка, но теперь можно было быть уверенным, что тот не станет смеяться.

Тони спустился пониже, параллельно с этим оставляя поцелуи на внутренней стороне ноги Питера и постепенно подбираясь к тому месту, где его ждали больше всего. Выдавив практически всю оставшуюся смазку на пальцы, он нежно коснулся одним пальцем входа, поглаживая и не проникая внутрь. 

Питер не хотел его расстраивать, но больше эту пытку терпеть было невозможно, поэтому он схватил Старка за руку и резко насадился на его палец, вырывая у них обоих громкий стон.

— Питер, Пит, стой, подожди, — взволнованно пробормотал Тони, несмотря на удовольствие, четко отпечатавшееся на его лице. — Тебе не больно?

— Мне отлично, — Питер собирался произнести эти слова недовольным тоном, но долгожданное проникновение смазало весь эффект, и слова вышли из него с придыханием. — Умоляю, добавь второй палец, — злость и недовольство улетучились как ни в чем не бывало, оставив место лишь возбуждению, нахлынувшему с новой силой. — Клянусь, мне ни капельки не больно, — поспешно добавил Паркер, предвосхищая любые возражения своего чрезмерно заботливого любовника.

Тони наконец перестал сопротивляться и тормозить процесс, добавляя второй палец и начиная двигаться. Питер чувствовал себя просто какой-то желейной массой, расплывшейся и дрожащей от нереальной смеси кайфа, вожделения и восторга. Если бы только мистер Старк задвигался чуть быстрее, перестал удерживать вес на левой руке, просто опустился на него этой приятной тяжестью, а руку занял бы чем-то более полезным — например, со всей силы сжал его ягодицу, так, чтобы там наутро расцвели ярко-лиловые синяки, напоминающие о себе при любой попытке принять сидячее положение. Или стиснул бы его плечо, затем с силой пройдясь по нему ногтями, оставляя небольшие царапины, повторное прикосновение к которым заставило бы Питера содрогнуться в неконтролируемом приступе возбуждения. Схватил бы его за горло, давая понять, кому Питер принадлежит, в чьей власти находится. Приставил бы ладонь к его губам, затыкая ему рот, без слов давая понять, чтобы Пит заткнулся. А может, загнал бы два пальца ему в рот и с похотливой ухмылкой наблюдал, как Питер их посасывает с пошлым причмокиванием. Любой из вариантов был в сто раз лучше происходившего в данный момент. 

Неделю назад Питер предпринял попытку вернуть их отношения в прежнее русло. Сказать прямым текстом, что его не устраивает текущее положение вещей, он не мог, слишком уж Тони радовался его воскрешению. Пусть для Питера не было всех этих долгих месяцев без любимого, он понимал его чувства — или пытался понять изо всех сил. И когда Тони в очередной раз устроил им слащавый романтический вечер, после которого их ожидало еще одно томительно-нежное и до невозможности медленное занятие любовью, Питер решил не принимать молча что дают, а начать действовать самому. Едва Тони потянулся к его губам, Пит схватил его за затылок и резко притянул к себе, затягивая в глубокий поцелуй, грубо засасывая язык, кусая губы и буквально насилуя его рот. Впрочем, учитывая реакцию Тони — точнее, ее отсутствие, — этот поцелуй действительно больше напоминал насилие, нежели что-то, происходящее по взаимному желанию. Старк не схватил его за затылок, не вцепился в его плечо или шею, не укусил его в ответ, он просто нежно отвечал, позволяя Питеру делать с собой что угодно. В попытке вызвать у него хоть какую-то ответную реакцию Питер просунул левую руку ему под футболку, с силой проводя по ней едва отросшими ногтями, явно оставляя там болезненные следы, но Тони снова никак не ответил, продолжая ласково отвечать на поцелуй. Больше продолжать в подобном ключе Питер просто не мог, поэтому сбавил обороты и вернул нежность в свои прикосновения, несмотря на то что хотелось совершенно другого.

После того раза Питер решил обсудить проблему с Пятницей. Краснея и смущаясь — хоть Паркер и понимал, что Пятница была свидетельницей многих (если не всех) их постельных сцен, обсуждать это с ней было неловко, — он попросил ее якобы случайно показать Тони запись их бурной страсти вместо чего-то другого. Пятница, явно удивленная и обескураженная поведением своего создателя, переживала за его ментальное здоровье, поэтому без раздумий согласилась. В этот же вечер они с Питером копались в мастерской, проводя опыты с наночастицами для новой версии костюма, и Тони попросил вывести на большой экран информацию о максимальной скорости надевания и снимания предыдущих костюмов с видеопримерами применения на практике. Вероятно, хитрый искусственный интеллект решил, что это подходящий момент для осуществления их коварного плана, потому что на экране появилось совсем другое.

По всей видимости, Пятница решила не размениваться по пустякам и запустила одну из самых жестких их ночей, да еще и не с начала, а в самом разгаре. Запись была не самой четкой и велась из какого-то странного угла. Должно быть, это была камера в столовой, в углу слева от входа под потолком, мысленно отметил Питер. Впрочем, куда больше, нежели расположение скрытой камеры, его занимало само видео. На нем обнаженный Питер распластался на краю стола, а Тони, приспустив штаны до колен, грубо вколачивался в него, стоя рядом, и от его движений старенький стол, который по нелепой случайности не заменили при ремонте, едва ли не ходил под ними ходуном. С этого ракурса не было видно лица Тони, но по его резким, отрывистым движениям можно было понять, что он зол. В какой-то момент он вытянул правую руку вперед и схватил Питера за горло, начиная его душить. «Больше не смей так делать, никогда, я так сильно испугался за тебя, глупый ты ребенок», — его слова были сдавленными и прерывистыми, напоминали одновременно шипение и плевок, а еще в них можно было услышать едва сдерживаемые слезы. Питер из настоящего задумался, что высокое качество звука явно не соответствовало низкому качеству видео, так что, вероятно, аудиозапись велась напрямую через гарнитуру, которую Старк не успел снять. 

В тот день он действительно повел себя глупо, когда полез в одиночку на десятерых бандитов — хоть без сверхспособностей, но зато со сверхоружием наподобие того, которое паял Стервятник из остатков инопланетного. Тони был на важной конференции, и Пит не хотел его беспокоить почем зря, решив быстренько разобраться с ними самостоятельно и доложить ему, уже когда преступники будут схвачены. Было слишком самонадеянно полагать, что он справится один, но Питер осознал это лишь в самом пылу схватки. Пришлось срочно кидать сигнал Тони и улепетывать со всех ног, но он не успел: один из бандитов — тот, что был замотан во все черное и орудовал огромной полупрозрачной пушкой странной формы с красным лазером — подстрелил его. Костюм Тони, летевший ему на помощь на предельной скорости, успел в последний момент, еще секунда — и окружившие его парни взорвали бы его своими пушками, растворили в воздухе или сотворили что-то еще. Сам Тони прибыл через минуту, когда костюм справился с большей частью. Оставив костюму разбираться с бандитами, которые явно волновали его в тот момент меньше всего, он повез своего непутевого мальчика на Базу, чтобы там оказать ему необходимую помощь, а затем отчитать как следует. 

Питер прекрасно помнил, что его рана оказалась несущественной, но сама ситуация тогда выбила мистера Старка из колеи. Он и раньше не слишком нежничал с Питером, зная, как сильно тот любит, когда ему засаживают пожестче, но в тот раз у него сорвало все предохранители. Это был первый раз, когда Тони Старк занимался сексом, абсолютно себя не контролируя от злости. Они даже не добрались до спальни, Тони просто остановил его, когда они проходили через столовую, за считаные секунды сорвал с него костюм и повалил прямо на стол. Едва растянув его одним пальцем со слюной, он вставил ему до упора одним резким движением, заставив своего мальчишку застонать, и не только от нахлынувшего кайфа, но и от боли. Питер помнил, как ему было в тот раз больно, но эта боль только усиливала ощущения. Тони был зол, разъярен и не контролировал себя, и всему виной был только он, Питер Паркер, Человек-паук, обычный подросток, которому в один прекрасный день просто невероятно повезло. Тони Старк беспокоился о нем настолько, что это сводило его с ума, и уже одна эта мысль будоражила и сбивала все предохранители самому Питеру. Он цеплялся за мистера Старка всеми конечностями и хрипло умолял его наказать, пока тот не начал его душить, перекрывая ему кислород, что, к огромному удивлению Питера, только сильнее его завело. Тот грубый секс, который должен был стать для него наказанием, стал одним из лучших в его жизни, и, наверное, если бы Тони не начал ему резко надрачивать, у него вполне мог бы случиться анальный оргазм.

Питер смотрел на видео горящим взглядом, полностью погрузившись в воспоминания о том чудесном дне, а еще сильно возбудившись, так что не сразу обратил внимание на реакцию самого Старка. Когда же он наконец повернулся к Тони, рассчитывая увидеть его таким же заведенным и готовым завалить Питера прямо здесь, то увидел совершенно иную картину. Тот замер как вкопанный и, казалось, не дышал, его лицо было еще более бледным, чем обычно, а взгляд… на его лице был написан полнейший ужас. Питер подскочил к нему, хватая за плечи и начиная успокаивать, уверяя, что все хорошо, пока за его спиной раздавались звуки шлепков, толчков и трясущегося стола.

К счастью, Пятница благоразумно выключила запись, и Тони как будто очнулся от оцепенения. 

— Питер, родной, прости меня, — зашептал он, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Я был таким мудаком, вел себя с тобой просто по-скотски. Клянусь, такого больше не повторится, — Питер попытался возразить, но Тони прикоснулся пальцем к его губам, умоляя дать ему выговориться. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, — на этих словах он отвел взгляд и поджал губы. — Ты слишком любишь меня, со всей подростковой горячностью, и даже не осознаешь, какое я на самом деле чудовище, как рушу все то прекрасное, что оказывается рядом со мной. Должно быть, ты просто святой, раз терпел все те ужасные вещи, что я творил с тобой...

— Но все вовсе не так! — запротестовал Питер. — Мне правда нравилось…

— Не говори так, пожалуйста, — на лице Тони ясно читались страдания и борьба с самим собой. — Умоляю, Питер, ты заслуживаешь самого лучшего, нормальных отношений, а не этого кошмара, который я творил… Заслуживаешь любви и нежности, а не грубости и насилия. Отныне все будет иначе.

Питер мог тысячей разных способов пояснить Старку, почему он не прав, но не стал этого делать. Тони выглядел испуганным, взволнованным и совершенно точно не готов был к подобным разговорам. Поэтому Питер просто обнял его, решив для себя, что если Тони нужна одна лишь нежность, значит, и он сможет полюбить эту самую нежность, ведь единственным, кто ему был нужен, был Тони.

Но все это было почти неделю назад, и в данный момент Питер уже сожалел о своем решении. Он не мог довольствоваться тем, что сейчас происходило между ними, — не после того, как почувствовал на вкус и ощутил на себе настоящую страсть, не после того, как узнал, каким бывает Тони Старк, когда по-настоящему кого-то хочет. Сейчас тот входил в него очень бережно и неторопливо, заглядывая Питеру в глаза, чтобы убедиться, что ему не больно. Со стороны могло показаться, что у них все просто идеально, но Питер знал, что это не так. Тони был нежным и заботливым любовником, ни к чему его не принуждал, не проявлял и сотой части прежней грубости, но Питеру было нужно как раз совершенно противоположное. Он честно пытался наслаждаться происходящим целый месяц. Целый месяц заботился о чувствах Тони, старался его не тревожить и во всем ему потакал. Целый гребаный месяц кончал от всей этой сопливой нежности — да, и вполовину не так ярко, как раньше, но кончал, чем очень радовал своего окончательно свихнувшегося любовничка. Как раз в этот момент Тони в сотый раз прошептал ему на ухо «Малыш, не волнуйся, я не сделаю тебе больно», и Питер понял, что больше этого не вынесет.

— Тони, прекрати, — произнес он холодно и четко, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Как он и предполагал, Старк сразу же вытащил член и вскочил на ноги с виноватым выражением лица.

— Я-я… М-малыш, я с-сделал что-то не так? — от волнения Тони даже начал немного заикаться. — П-прости меня, т-тебе больно?

Запихнув поглубже собственное чувство вины за то, что собирался сказать, Питер ответил, постаравшись сделать как это как можно более спокойно:

— Нет, Тони, мне не больно. И в этом, черт побери, и заключается проблема! — план отбросить эмоции полетел ко всем чертям. — Я месяц терпел эти твои выкрутасы и больше не могу! — Питер и сам не заметил, как тоже вскочил с кровати и повысил голос. — Трахни меня уже наконец нормально, без этих твоих сюси-пуси!

— Но т-ты же… Но м-мы же… — Старк выглядел крайне растерянным.

— Слушай, я все понимаю, я умер, рассыпался пеплом прямо на твоих глазах, ты приложил немало усилий, чтобы меня вернуть, и теперь переживаешь за меня, но я же не хрустальный! Неужели ты забыл, как хорошо нам было раньше? — Питер окончательно перешел на крик и начать ходить взад-вперед, не в состоянии стоять на месте от переполнявших его эмоций. — Ты же обожал все эти грубости, что с тобой случилось? — Тони на этих словах заметно побледнел, но Питера наконец-то прорвало, и он был не в силах остановиться. — Что, на старости лет захотелось чего-то новенького, уже все извращения перепробовал, теперь на девчачьи сопли потянуло?! Или все, не стоит уже толком, силенок не хватает на то, чтобы как следует меня выебать?! — Питер тяжело дышал от собственных криков и ярости, в то время как Тони с выражением полнейшего шока на лице плюхнулся обратно на кровать. Он схватился куда-то за грудь и открыл рот, как будто слова застряли у него внутри, но Паркер не унимался. Он уже начал понимать, что перегнул палку, но его все еще несло, хотелось пойти до конца, как-нибудь еще съязвить, побольнее ударить Старка, заставить его страдать так же, как страдал сам Питер в последний месяц. — И не делай такое лицо! Клянешься тут в неземной любви, а сам даже удовлетворить меня не можешь! — зло выплюнул он, возвращаясь к кровати и наконец понимая, что с Тони явно что-то не так. Его глаза были словно стеклянными, сам он замер и, казалось, даже не дышал. 

Злость мгновенно покинула Питера, уступив место беспокойству за самого важного в его жизни человека. Он положил свою руку поверх его и сразу же ощутил бешеное сердцебиение, буквально разрывавшее на части грудную клетку.

— Тони? Прости, я не хотел, — пробормотал Питер значительно тише, чем кричал еще минуту назад, но Старк не среагировал на его слова. — Конечно же, мы не будем заниматься ничем, что ты не захочешь, все в порядке, — видя, что его слова не оказывают никакого эффекта, Паркер и сам не на шутку разволновался. — Пятница, что с Тони? — спросил он, по привычке поднимая голову вверх, хоть и знал, что для обращения к искусственному интеллекту, которым была пронизана вся комната, этого не требовалось.

— Провожу экспресс-сканирование мистера Старка, — немедленно отозвалась Пятница. Питер на всякий случай отодвинулся, хотя и не знал наверняка, повлияет ли его близость на результаты осмотра. Спустя пару минут Пятница снова подала голос: Сканирование завершено. У мистера Старка все признаки панической атаки, вероятно, спровоцированной вашими словами, — ее голос был спокойным и механическим, но Питер услышал в нем нотки осуждения. — В таких случаях рекомендуется полностью расслабиться, выровнять дыхание и согреть конечности. Также в шкафу у мистера Старка есть все необходимые препараты.

Питер уже не слушал ее, пытаясь привести Тони в сознание. 

— Эй, Тони, ты меня слышишь? — он взял его руки, совершенно ледяные, в свои, пытаясь согреть своим теплом. — Все будет хорошо, прости меня, пожалуйста, я совсем не это имел в виду, совсем не то хотел сказать… — Питер почувствовал, что сейчас расплачется — от бессилия, чувства вины и осознания собственной бесполезности. 

Постепенно лицо Старка приобрело более осмысленное выражение. 

— Хотел.

— Что? Тони, давай вызовем врача, — Питер был рад, что Тони очнулся, но его все еще беспокоило его состояние, к тому же он осознавал свою ответственность за произошедшее.

— Я говорю, что нет, ты этого хотел, — Тони невесело усмехнулся. — Какой же я старый дурак, окружил тебя заботой, устроил всю эту романтику и не заметил, что тебе нужно совсем другое. И нет, мне не нужен врач, я скоро буду в норме. Можешь принести мне таблетки из белого шкафа? Они должны быть на второй полке.

Питер осознал, что все еще крепко сжимает руки Тони в своих, и отпустил их, бросаясь к шкафу за успокоительным и наливая воду из графина. Старк проглотил несколько таблеток, окинул свое обнаженное тело критичным взглядом и вместо того, чтобы начать одеваться, продолжил:

— Почему ты сразу мне не сказал?

Питер зажмурился, желая уйти от этого разговора.

— Я… — он все-таки набрался храбрости и посмотрел на Старка, а потом резко затараторил, слепляя слова в один ком. — Ты был таким счастливым, поначалу я хотел тебя порадовать, делать все, что ты захочешь, даже если это выглядело странно… Но потом это реально стало напрягать. Ты же знаешь, я люблю обнимашки, нежности и все такое, я каждый раз так радуюсь твоим признаниям в любви, все не могу поверить, что это реальность, что мы и правда вместе. Но…

— Но больше тебе нравится, когда я делаю вот так, — с этими словами Старк схватил его за плечо с такой силой, что там бы что-то непременно хрустнуло, не будь Питер Человеком-пауком, и притянул к себе, но не для поцелуя, как решил было Пит, а резко кусая его в шею, присасываясь к ней, втягивая кожу и засасывая ее снова, вырывая у него громкий стон.

Питер хотел было возразить, но стон выдал его с головой, да и то, что он все еще был полностью обнажен, не позволяло скрыть его реакцию на этот небольшой, но такой долгожданный жест. Однако он взял себя в руки, вспомнив, в каком состоянии Старк был еще пять минут назад.

— Стой, подожди, — он попытался отстранить Тони от себя, но тут увидел его лицо, и чувство вины, едва его покинувшее, снова накрыло с головой. Тони не выглядел напуганным или замершим, но весь его вид — и лицо, и поза — свидетельствовал о том, что он растерян. — Блин, я опять не то сказал, — Питер мысленно обругал сам себя. — Я вовсе не хотел останавливаться, просто я не уверен, что нам стоит сейчас продолжать, учитывая твою недавнюю паническую атаку. Кстати, не хочешь мне объяснить, что в твоей — в нашей спальне делают сильные успокоительные? И на прошлой неделе, в мастерской… это тоже была паническая атака?

Старк вздохнул и с явным сожалением произнес, скрещивая руки на груди, но по-прежнему не спеша одеваться:

— Пожалуй, нам и правда нужно поговорить. Со мной частенько случается подобное. Приступы тревожности, панические атаки, ночные кошмары… Это началось во время моего похищения и усилилось после того, как я потащил ту бомбу в портал, собираясь пожертвовать собой ради всех остальных. А когда ты… — Старк запнулся, — когда тебя не стало, мне стало еще хуже, — предвосхищая закономерный вопрос Питера, он продолжил. — Знаю, сегодня ты увидел это впервые, но этому есть логичное объяснение. Дело в том, что ты хорошо влияешь на меня и мое состояние. Благотворно, как выражается Пятница, — он усмехнулся. — С тобой мне так спокойно, как не было даже с Пеппер, — Тони сам поморщился при воспоминании о бывшей. — Стоит тебе оказаться рядом, как все мои тревоги исчезают. Когда ты со мной, волноваться я могу разве что только за тебя. Но сегодня…

— …я сам довел тебя до приступа, — закончил Питер убитым голосом. 

Они оба умолкли, в тишине глядя друг на друга.

— Пит, — первым подал голос Тони. — У меня появилась гениальная идея.

— А что, у тебя бывают _не_ гениальные идеи? — улыбнулся Питер. 

Тони пропустил его подкол мимо ушей.

— Как насчет… стоп-слова?

— Стоп-слова? Ты собираешься нацепить на себя черный латекс, пороть меня и отдавать всякие приказы? — при озвучивании этих на первый взгляд странных фантазий его член дернулся в сладостном предвкушении, что явно не укрылось от зоркого взгляда Тони.

— Вовсе не обязательно практиковать БДСМ, хотя, если ты захочешь, можем устроить, — он расплылся в лукавой улыбке. — Просто я не буду переживать, не причиняю ли тебе лишней боли, если буду знать, что ты всегда можешь меня остановить. Я могу тоже себе выбрать такое слово, чтобы все было по-честному…

— Крокодил, — прервал его Питер. — Никогда не любил крокодилов и точно не произнесу такое в постели случайно.

— Тогда мое — леопард.

Питера подмывало спросить, почему именно леопард, но он сам не заметил, как оказался на коленях у Старка, целующийся с ним до одурения. Казалось, у них обоих сорвало крышу, и это было просто охренительно прекрасно. Тони сжимал его бедра, мял его ягодицы и шептал на ухо грязные словечки, а Питер ставил очередной засос у него на шее. И когда Тони насадил его на себя без получасовой растяжки и литров смазки (хотя у Питера и так уже все хлюпало от их недавнего взаимодействия), он впервые за последний месяц почувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым. Старк не остановился на этом и словно в ответ на обидные слова про старичка, который не в состоянии его как следует трахнуть, встал вместе с ним, придерживая за ягодицы, и шагнул к ближайшей стене, прижимая к ней и продолжая вбиваться на бешеной скорости. Руки Старка были заняты, и Питеру пришлось дрочить себе самому, но подернутое страстью лицо Тони, который наконец-то дал волю себе и своим желаниям, определенно того стоило.

Разумеется, долго они оба не продержались и после бурной страсти сползли по стенке, даже не дойдя до кровати, сидя на полу и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Впрочем, член Питера от такого и не думал опадать, и Тони, кинув на него взгляд, задорно и с вызовом предложил:

— Так что там насчет латекса и плеток, пацан?


End file.
